


just can't find the words

by glass_icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/294285.html#cutid1">this prompt</a> for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/">dogdaysofsummer</a> 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	just can't find the words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/294285.html#cutid1) for [dogdaysofsummer](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/) 2009.

Remus wakes as Sirius rolls out of bed, eyes tracing the familiar line of Sirius's back over the edge of his pillow. He watches as Sirius stretches, the sharp angles of his shoulder blades unfurling like wings. The space beside him seems empty, suddenly; Remus fights the urge to slide over and wrap himself in the sheets while they are still warm, heavy with the smell of Sirius.

"Time s'it?"

Sirius jumps and turns to look at him, bare feet shuffling over the creaky floorboards. "It's only six. Sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

Remus blinks drowsily, tilting his head against the blur of linens in his peripheral vision. "What're you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Sirius mumbles. "Things to do today."

"Things?"

Sirius reaches over to brush Remus's hair out of his eyes, chuckling as Remus hums with pleasure. "Dumbledore things."

"Oh."

Once, Remus thinks wistfully, he woke up every morning to kisses, Sirius's arm heavy across his ribs and rough fingers tangled in his own. Once, their room was bright with sunshine between the gaping curtains, with laughter and the certainty of affection.

 _Once_ was not so very long ago, but it seems to be drifting further and further away. "Come back soon?"

Sirius bites his lip. "In a week."

Remus sighs, curling into the blankets. "You'd better go, then," he says, resigned.

"Moony-" Sirius's hand flutters hesitantly by his cheek, fingers hovering barely a millimeter above his skin. "I do, you know."

 _Do what?_ Remus wants to say, but Sirius leans down to kiss him- soft, precious, like a secret- and Remus thinks that he can wait a little bit longer to hear all the promises vouchsafed in that touch.


End file.
